fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Caden Hall
Caden Hall, otherwise known as Gunny or Scrapper by some people of the Commonwealth, is a skilled scavenger, former resident of Vault 17, and a resident of the Red Rocket Station. He uses T-51 Power Armor and can be found roaming around the Commonwealth either Gunning down Raiders or modding weaponry. Biography Before the bombs fell, Caden was born to a Mid-Class family. Not much is known about his childhood, but some people will tell you that Caden took apart a clock at age 17 and put it back together. During the disastrous events of Saturday, October 23, 2077, Caden was one of the few that made it out of Concord into Vault 17, right before the bombs detonated across the world. He was skeptical about the Vault-Tec program, but ultimately decided to go with it. Soon enough, however, his suspicions would prove to be correct, as he was frozen within the Cryo Pods. 56 years forward, October 23, 2133, Something opened Vault 17. A small group of Brotherhood Paladins and Scribes were able to blast open the Vault door looking for Pre-War tech. One of them happened to find Caden, hitting the glass of his Cryo Pod in order to get out. (This section is under construction. I'm having difficulties trying to find a good transition that will allow escape) Personality "Look, I'm just trying to get through and survive. I do Odd Jobs for the Minutemen and the Brotherhood, But when I'm taking down a raider hideout, expect blood." - Caden, Describing himself. Caden is a fairly chill guy when it comes to things not involving explosions or death. He can be found staying at a random settlement for a maximum 7 days. During his time in a settlement, he'll talk with some of the settlers about regular things, and sometimes hands people that he likes weaponry that he modded himself. When he's in combat, the battlefield becomes a Blood Bath. With his trusty Assault Rifle, modded to be fully automatic, Caden is capable of fighting back up to 6 Raiders at a time without needing to get into his T-51. However, if he's out-matched, and his Power Armor has trouble making adversaries eat lead, He'll try to flee, since fighting could get him killed. If that doesn't work, he has one trick up his sleeve. He rigged his Power Armor's fusion core to detonate via voice command, and he has 10 seconds to leave his power armor and run for the hills before the fusion core explodes and destroys everything within range (Which is about the distance between Vault 111 and it's gate.). If the explosion doesn't kill you, the injuries will. Equipment When he's not in his favorite T-51 power armor, Caden wears an Assaultron Helmet, Cage Armor Right and Left Arm, Metal Left and Right Leg, and the Disciples Chest Armor. In Power Armor, the T-51 uses Model D Arms, modded with Tesla Bracers to deliver Energy Damage, and Model C Legs, which are modded with Calibrated Shocks to raise the amount he can carry, since he tends to use the suit for salvage operations. The head and torso of the Power Armor is model D, but is not modded. His Weaponry, aside from the Assault Rifle, makes use of a Short, Double Barrel Shotgun and a Missile Launcher as his Heavy Weapon of choice. Appearances None so far. Trivia * Initially, Caden's heavy weapon of choice was going to be the Fat Man, and he was going to be more manic when it came to killing. * Caden will likely not have a picture anytime soon. * Before the people in the comments section start raging about how you can't rig the Power Armor F.C. to explode in the actual game, I thought it would be a nice addition. If I can't do that, I'll make some changes. * Caden may or may not be romanceable in the future, I haven't thought that far.